1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements are disposed on a semiconductor substrate, an image pickup apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-311515 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a solid-state image pickup device having a plurality of pixel circuits.
In each of the pixel circuits disposed in the solid-state image pickup device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a first transfer gate, a first floating diffusion layer, a second transfer gate, and a second floating diffusion layer are connected to a photodiode in this order.
Also, in each of the pixel circuits disposed in the solid-state image pickup device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the electric charges accumulated in the photodiode are supplied to a gate terminal of an amplifying transistor through the first transfer gate, the first floating diffusion layer, the second transfer gate, and the second floating diffusion layer.
In addition, the amplifying transfer causes a current corresponding to the electric charges accumulated in the photodiode to flow through an output signal line.